Mad World
by aBoOm-Un
Summary: When Sasuke is dragged back to Konoha, he expects everything to be the same as he left it. How wrong he was... Rating for Death & Adult Themes. Not what you're expecting.


_**All around me are familiar faces**_

_**Worn out places**_

_**Worn out faces**_

A young man with wild blonde hair and a fox ANBU mask was walking crisply towards the Konoha gates, with six other ANBU walking beside him…

… While dragging a now 19 year old Sasuke Uchiha behind them. Sasuke spat and cussed a bit, but after a kick to the back, causing him to spit some blood, he shut up, glaring hard at the city walls. He remembered it too well, how the dobe used to drag him, Sakura and Kakashi to Ichiraku Ramen Bar to watch him scoff down 15 bowls of noodles. He remembered it too well, just like it was yesterday…

_**Bright and early for the daily races**_

_**Going nowhere**_

_**Going nowhere**_

He was angry; he was angry at Naruto, he was angry at himself, he was angry at the world in general. He met up with Itachi, prepared to fight. He was doing so well… But the **dobe **had to finish him off for him. He got distracted; sidetracked. He was pissed off **SO badly** at everything! He had practiced and dedicated all his life to kill his brother, and yet, when he could of, he let the dobe finish him off, instead of him. They say that the early bird catches the worm. He started his revenge early, yet it was all pointless in the end.

_**Their tears are filling up their glasses**_

_**No expression**_

_**No expression**_

They dragged him to the Lord Hokage's office. The ANBU with the fox mask said, "Tsunade-sama? We have Uchiha." Tsunade looked Two ANBU, one with dog mask, and the other with a bird mask kicked Sasuke in the back sharply, to get him to look at her. He glared at her, while trying to stifle a groan of pain. Her eyes were burning with tears, as she said sharply, "Uchiha Sasuke, you have deserted your village, Konoha, for power and revenge. I should really have no intention to even let you back into Konoha Village, or really, I should just kill you right now!" Sasuke's eyes widened. Tsunade sighed, but then continued, "But, your parents were good, kind people. I would never make your parents suffer to see their son sinking so low." The ANBU with a wolf mask looked at Sasuke. Sasuke could see that under the mask, he was glaring at him. Sasuke sighed angrily, and looked down. Tsunade said to the ANBU, "Take him down to the chambers. We need to interrogate him. "Hai Tsunade-sama." The ANBU with a cat mask said. Sasuke's eyes widened. He knew that voice anywhere. The voice, the voice that bugged him so much when he was 12, the voice that he missed when he was 15, the voice he longed to hear every moment he was breathing when he was 17, and the voice he was hearing now when he was 19. It was _her_ voice. They dragged him down a chamber, and asked him questions. He answered blankly, he didn't care about them. He wanted to see _her. _

_**Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow  
No tomorrow  
No tomorrow**_

Finally, she came in last. She was wearing her cat ANBU mask, black armor, and combat boots. She said sharply, "Uchiha Sasuke, I have been called here to get information about what happened when you ran off. You will answer all questions truthfully. Do you understand?" Sasuke smirked and said, "Whatever you say, Sakura." Sakura recoiled slightly, but then she took off her mask to reveal a deep scowl. "So you remembered my name, huh?" Sasuke just continued smirking. Sakura yelled, "Wipe that smirk off your face, Uchiha!!" Sasuke said, "Sakura, you have no idea how much I…" "Hated me?" Sakura yelled. "Yeah, I know Uchiha! All those years of hating me, ignoring me, **tearing my heart in half, **and when I finally get over it all, you come back and remind me? How heartless can you get you son of a bitch!?" Sasuke said, "No, Sakura, you don't understand…" Sakura yelled, "No Uchiha! I understand perfectly! How much you hat…" Sakura couldn't continue, because Sasuke disappeared. She was about to yell his name, when she felt two large hands on her shoulders. Sasuke spun her around and held her firmly by the shoulders. "Let me go you fucking barstard!" She yelled angrily, trying to pry his hands off her shoulders. She stopped when she saw Sasuke's face. It wasn't normal… It was softer, relaxed. "Oh Sakura." He murmured. His voice was somewhat husky. "You have no idea how much I missed you, Sakura…" Sasuke lent down to her slightly, but Sakura slapped him away and punched him hard in the face. As Sasuke fell to the ground, Sakura whispered angrily, "We all would have been better off without you in our lives, you fucking pathetic excuse for a man." When Sakura left the cell, Sasuke was sure that his heart was now in a million pieces on the floor. Then, he did the unthinkable; he slumped down next to the wall, with his face in his hands, tears running freely down his face.

_**And I find it kind of funny**_

_**I find it kind of sad**_

_**The dreams in which I'm dying**_

_**Are the best I've ever had**_

_**I've find it hard to tell you**_

_**I find it hard to take**_

_**When people run in circles**_

_**It's a very very**_

_**Mad World**_

_**Mad World**_

It had been a week since Sasuke Uchiha was released from probation, 2 months from when he was dragged home, 7 years since he was last in Konoha. Tsunade let him off with 1 month probation, which was barely anything really, hardly anything for what he did to Konoha.

_**Went to school and I **__**was very nervous  
No one knew me  
No one knew me**_

Ever since he came back, his old so-called 'friends' had been pretending to not even know him. Who could blame them actually, he deserted them all… Itachi and Orochimaru were gone… But then again, why did he feel remorse for leaving? Maybe it was because he missed the dobe, that pervert Kakashi and Sakura… Maybe it was because all those night where he had those dreams, those boiling hot nights where he lay awake, moaning in absolute pleasure as he slowly ran his hands downwards feeling his now matured body, slowly touching his hardened manhood, imagining that he was feeling the hands of the woman he loved instead. He hated his life. It was bad enough without Naruto… It was hell without Sakura.

_**Hello teacher tell me what's m**__**y lesson  
Look right through me  
look right through me**_

As he headed home, he felt extreme anger to all of Konoha's ninjas. He tried to tell Sakura, she pushed him away. Same with Naruto. They judged him all of a sudden, saying that he didn't want to change, he was happy being an avenger. They tried to change his mind when he was younger, but he refused. Now, when he wanted to change, _they _were the ones who refused. _**Why?! **_They only saw the Sasuke that was evil!!!

_**And I find it kind of funny  
I find it kind of sad  
**__**the dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you  
I find it hard to take  
when people run in circles  
it's a very very  
mad world  
mad world  
enlarging your world**_

Sasuke sighed as he reached his lonely mansion in the Uchiha district. He entered it, and lay down on his bed. No matter how hard he tried, Sakura wouldn't get out of his mind. He sighed. He then began thinking whether he should do it or not. He then whispered, "Kami-sama, give me a sign…" His eyes traveled across his room and over to his desk, and then saw it. The katana he got from Orochimaru. He thought, "_No… Should I? Or shouldn't I?" _He slowly walked over his desk, and picked it up. He always loved this blade; Thin, yet sharp. He traced the edge of it. He felt a stab of pain in his finger and looked at it. An immaculate cut. _"Perfect…" _He thought. He carefully placed it up to his throat, but then stopped suddenly. What if this wasn't right? What if he wasn't supposed to die this way? He thought of his friends, then thought what they thought of him. _"Nothing." _He thought angrily. He placed the sword to his throat, smirked, and then cut. As he fell to the floor, he thought to himself…

"_The tables have been turned Sakura… But, if you do care, I'll see you __**REAL **__soon…"_

_**Mad world…**_

**A/n; ****Whoa. This is like, the MOST angsty thing I have EVER written. Seriously. Holy crap. Somebody pinch me. (O.o) Oh god. I'm listening to it now, and I'm like, dead on the inside. Donnie Darko… I love you!!! He DIED!!! Gaaah!!! Listen to it when you're reading, if you like. It adds an extra touch of sadness/angst. Hope you enjoyed, I accept constructive criticism, and reviews, but don't flame. I'm only new here. **

**aBoOm-Un!**

**(P.S. Yeah, I know I missed out on two sentences. It just didn't fit, or I couldn't think of something to go with it…)**


End file.
